Je me souviens de toi
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Un incident est survenu, ce qui pousse deux personnes à sombrer dans le désespoir... Un nouveau venu arrivera-t-il à éclairer leur vie? Chapitre 5 online.
1. Default Chapter

Je me souviens de toi

Disclaimers : Aucuns des persos ne m'appartient malheureusement !

Chapitre I 

Sakura rejeta une mèche rose en arrière et afficha un sourire satisfait. Le garçon se tordait de douleur sur le sol, nageant dans une mare rouge.

-Que je ne te reprenne plus à insulteer les ninjas de Konoha, je t'assure que tu ne fais pas le poids.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller quand elle entendit le vaincu gromeller. « ninjas…verront bien…et merde… »

D'u geste rapide et sec, elle attrapa un de ses kunais qui se planta dans la jambe du ninja. Ce-dernier laissa échapper un cri et s'effondra.

« Pfuuuu, simplement évanoui, quel imbécile ! »

La jeune fille avait beaucoup grandit et entamait l'année de ses dix-sept ans, ninja de classe moyenne, elle devenait de plus en plus forte et espérait ainsi réussir à devenir membre de « l'élite ».

Il remontait déjà loin le temps où elle s'occupait de missions de rang D en compagnie de maître Kakashi et de ses deux coéquipiers…Elle soupira. Ce bref retour en arrière lui évoquait tant de nostalgie !

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas un jeune homme blond qui criait et qui lui faisait de grands signes. D'un seul coup, elle tomba et ressentit une douleur aigue à sa cheville droite.

Naruto courut en direction de Sakura et espèra qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop… En effet, elle était tombée dans un de ses pièges, posés pour le gibier.

-Sa, Sakura, ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Tu te moque de moi j'espère ?! Quelle question stupide ! grimaça la jeune fille, aide moi plutôt à enlever ce fichu truc !

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à retirer l'acier, la cheville de Sakura était devenue gonflée et ensanglantée. Aors qu'elle essayait de se relever, elle s'écroula aussitôt.

-Merde ! Voilà que je me bat contre un ninja et que je succombe à cause d'un pitoyble piège !

-Attends, je vais t'aider, proposa Naruto 

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Oh, ça va ! Comment tu vas faire sinon ?

De mauvaise grâce, elle s'appuya à l'épaule de Naruto pour pouvoir marcher. Il la conduisit jusque chez lui et elle s'installa sur son lit. Il la laissa quelques instants pour revenir avec un désinfectant et des bandages.

-T'as tout ça chez toi ?

-Ben ouais, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est pour soigner les jeunes filles en détresse !

« Irrécupérable », pensa-t-elle.

Pendant qu'il la soigner, elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder autour de la pièce. Il y avait seulement quelques meubles, un tatami et le lit où elle était assise. Son attention se reporta sur la commode près de la fenêtre, et plus particulièrement sur une série de photos, mises sous verre. Sur l'une d'elle, il y avait Naruto, Sakura, et Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

-Hum ?

-La photo, elle date d'avant…

-Oui, coupa-t-il séchement.

Ils se turent. Naruto savait à quel point ça faisait souffrir Sakura et Sakura savait à quel point Naruto ne voulait pas en parler. Pourtant, tout deux pleuraient souvent. Ils pleuraient en se rapellant que Sasuke n'était plus de ce monde, qu'il était mort sans qu'ils aient pu le secourir. Ils n'étaient pas là quand il avait eu besoin d'eux.

Sakura éclata en sanglots et Naruto la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter et pour cacher ses yeux qui s'embuaient déjà de larmes.

C'était il y a trois ans et demi. Naruto et Sakura étaient partis pour une quelconque ballade et, comme d'habitude, ils se chamaillaient. Ils mirent ainsi beaucoup de temps à revenir au lieu de campement, beaucoup de temps à découvrir le message. Sasuke y expliquait briévement qu'il était temps pour lui de partir battre son frère. Il savait où il était depuis la veille et il se sentait prêt. Il DEVAIT venger sa famille, c'était sa raison de vivre…et ce qui l'amména à sa perte. Car quand ses coéquipiers arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit vaguement évoqué par Sasuke, ce-dernier baignait dans son sang. Sakura et Naruto se rappellaient tout le temps de son visage blanchâtre qui contrastait fortement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses traits étaient alors figés, comme s'il avait su à l'avance que sa dernière heure était venue…

Et puis, à côté de lui se tenait Itachi, qui, en les voyant, lança un sortilège de déflagration…Le corps de l'avant-dernier des Uchiwa prit feu sous leurs yeux et, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait rien. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire…

De rage, Naruto avait foncé tête baissée dans le frère de son ami défunt qui, avec une série de signes rapides, l'avait arrêté dans son élan. L'adolescent était étroitement pris au piège dans une sorte de cage recouverte de pieux.

Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Sakura que Naruto avait eu la vie sauve. Dans d'autres circonstances, il serait mort lui aussi, transpercés par une centaines de pics.

« Quel pitoyable spectacle ! »avait lancé Itachi en éclatant de rire, juste avant de s'enfuir.

Naruto et Sakura étaient alors partagés entre la haine et la tristesse, la rage et le désespoir. Mais la vie continuait, et ils avaient fait un pacte tous les deux : pour Sasuke, en son honneur, ils accompliraient toutes les tâches qui les méneraient à l'élite. En réalité, leur idée première avait été de réaliser leurs rêves. Mais, même si Naruto pouvait devenir hokage, Sakura, elle ne pouvait accomplir son rêve qui concernait justement Sasuke… Ils avaient donc délaisser cette première idée pour se rabattre sur la deuxième. 

Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa, tu peux être fier de tes amis, ils te porteront dans leur cœur jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.


	2. Chapitre II

Je me souviens de toi

Disclaimers : Aucuns des persos ne m'appartient malheureusement !

Chapitre II 

Le village de Konoha était toujours animé. Pourtant, deux personnes avaient perdu leur joie de vivre. Sakura continuait sa petite vie en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa tristesse. 

Aujourd'hui, pas de missions. Elle avait décidé de faire un tour dans la forêt pour se changer les idées. L'atmosphère, chez Naruto était beaucoup trop pesante…

Elle s'assit par terre après plusieurs heures de marche et s'endormit, tourmentée.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, quelqu'un l'observait. Il était assez grand, brun et avait un masque noir qui lui cachait tout le visage, elle vit briller ses yeux, sous des lunettes noires quand son regard croisa le sien.

-Mais…commença-t-elle.

L'autre lui fit signe de se taire. Il se redressa et partit, laissant Sakura légèrement ahurie. Elle secoua sa tête et se releva vivement pour rejoindre l'étranger. Elle suivait ses traces depuis longtemps quand elle sentit quelque chose s'emparer fermement de son fin poignet pour la plaquer contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

-Je t'avais dit de te taire.

C'était l'homme de tout à l'heure.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je t'avais dit de te TAIRE, répéta-il plus violemment.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, nullement impressionnée.

-Que faisiez-vous ?

Il se passa la main sur le visage, en signe d'exaspération. 

-Je m'appelle Kassue. Ca te va ?

-Moi c'est Sakura…Etes vous ninja ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant une longue cicatrice le long de sa main.

Kassue suivit son regard et cacha sa blessure.

-Oui.

-De quel clan faites vous parti ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, jeta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

-Attendez !!cria Sakura en le rejoignant, connaissez-vous Konoha ?

Malgré elle, cet étranger la fascinait, elle voulait le connaître. Un peu. 

-Oui.

-Je vous invite à boire un verre. On pourra faire plus ample connaissance.

Cet individu la calmait, il lui avait fait oublier pendant quelques instants sa douleur.

-…

-S'il vous plaît !

Il lui fallait le convaincre, elle se sentait si bien à ses côtés, il lui fallait laisser cet instant se prolonger le plus possible…

-Je reviendrai. Ne me suis pas.

C'était une promesse, et un ordre. Elle lui obéit et suivit des yeux la silhouette noire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressemble plus à rien, ombre parmi les ombre de la forêt.

Quand Naruto retrouva Sakura, elle était chamboulée. Il fut étonné en apercevant son sourire, si habituel autrefois et si étranger à présent, refaire surface. Ses yeux pétillaient légèrement, comme avant. 

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire nerveux et heureux. La jeune fille remarqua ainsi sa présence et l'observa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Naruto, ça va ?

Ce-dernier ne s'arrêtait pas et Sakura s'énerva, le frappant.

-Non, mais, qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin, abruti !?

Ils se regardèrent et rièrent. Une situation comme celle-ci n'était pas survenue depuis une éternit !

Kassue revint en effet au village. Une semaine plus atrd. Sakura venait de terminer une mission de rang C et pensait au repas qu'elle allait préparer.

Elle l'aperçut, adossé à un mur, et il lui sembla qu'il esquissait un sourire à travers son masque noir.

Elle le rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui, absolument rien, et cette confiance aveugle qu'elle lui confiait l'intriguait elle même au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les devoirs d'un ninja, elle l'avait appris, et, pourtant, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

-Bonjour.

-…

-Tu es venu.

-…

-Je suis contente ! Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Bon, alors viens, on peut aller manger du ramen, je n'ai pas prévu de dîner pour ce soir.

Il ne répondit pas et Sakura prit son silence pour un oui. Elle l'invita ainsi au fast-food préféré de Naruto et, dès qu'ils s'installèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entamer un interrogatoire.

-Dis Kassue, est-ce que je peuv voir tes yeux et ton visage ? Pourquoi portes-tu ce masque sur le visage ? 

-…

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

-Parce que tu dois avoir confiance en moi, sinon tu ne seria pas ici.

-Peut-être…

On leur servit leurs ramens et Sakura fixait toujours Kassue intensément.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, finit-il par dire.

-Qu'estèce qui t'en empêche ? Hein ?

-Quelqu'un, répondit-il vaguement.

Sakura ne put soutirer plus d'informations du jeune homme mystérieux et se résigna à entamer son repas.

Quand ils eurent terminer de manger, Kassue se leva pour partir quand il fut heurté durement par une bande d'enfants qui passaient par là. Ses lunettes tombèrent sous le choc et se brisèrent. Il cacha rapidement ses yeux avec ses mains et s'enfuya en courant.

Sakura s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes et sa cheville blessée ne pouvant plus la tenir. Elle avait eu le temps de voir un regard familier, si familier.

Elle souffla :

-Sasuke.

A suivre… 


	3. Chapitre III

Je me souviens de toi

Disclaimers : Aucuns des persos ne m'appartient malheureusement !

Chapitre III 

Kassue courait autant qu'il pouvait, si bien qu'il était à bout de souffle quand il atteignit le repère. Il lui avait dit de ne jamais montrer son visage, il ne fallait pas…

-Kassue, où étais-tu encore ?

-Je, j'étais aller me promener Itachi-sensei…

Itachi se leva et observa son jeune frère. Son visage se crispa quand il découvrit les yeux de Sasuke.

-Je peux savoir où sont tes lunettes ? Ne t'avais-je pas interdit de les enlever ? Sais-tu que tu es un criminel ? Tu dois te cacher !

-Je les ai laissées tomber, et elles se sont cassées. Je suis désolé.

Son frère semblait furieux. Résultat : il reçut les claques méritées et fut condamner à passer le reste de la journée dans sa chambre.

Kassue n'avait pratiquement plus aucuns souvenirs, et ça depuis environ trois ans et demi. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, c'était Itachi qui le lui avait appris. Il s'appelait Kassue et avait fait bien du mal auparavant, les gens le haïssait donc. Il ne devait pas sortir à découvert, sinon, il se ferait tuer.  Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, quelques flashs apparaissaient dans sa tête. Peut-être est-ce des fragments de ma mémoire ? s'était-il dit. Il avait vu une forêt, et perçut le mot « Konoha ».

Il s'était ainsi renseigné et était allé vers cette forêt.

Et puis il y avait eu la fille, Sakura. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, des flots d'images s'étaiet mélangées dans sa tête, à ne plus rien y distinguer. Il était resté plusieurs instant à s'aggriper les cheveux, comme si tout allait se remettre en ordre… Il s'était ensuite approché de Sakura et l'avait longtemps observée. Ces cheveux roses lui étaient si familiers…

-Kassue !! Viens ici !!

L'adolescent se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère, il n'aimait pas les gens lents. 

-Je vais me rendre à un village pour régler une affaire, bref, je ne serai pas là durant une semaine. Je te confie la maison et je te conseille sérieusement de ne pas sortir d'ici. Clair ? termina-t-il, l'air menaçant.

Kassue hocha la tête et Itachi ricana en s'en allant.

Non, c'était horrible de ne pas avoir de souvenirs. Il fallait revoir la fille. Elle pourra l'aider. Grâce à elle, il se sentait mieux, il semblait revivre, avoir une personnalité, des sentiments…Tant pis si Itachi s'emportait… Tant pis si il utilisait à nouveau ses arts de ninjas…

Kassue observa la longue marque qui s'étalait sur sa main. Il se souviendrai toujours de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand son 'frère' lui avait brûlé la peau avec un fer, tout le long, longtemps…

Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Il se vengerait un jour. Et pour ça, il devait retourner au village de Konoha.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sakura était venue le voir, aussi affolée qu'heureuse. Elle sautillait partout et criait le nom de Sasuke à tout bout de champ. Il avait du attendre qu'elle se soit calmée pour pouvoir tirer quelques explications de son attitude. Quand elle s'exprima enfin, il était rester bête. Que pouvait-il dire, ou même penser ? Il avait enterré Sasuke depuis 3 ans, il avait tiré un trait sur son ami, l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Comment devait-il réagir quand sa coéquipière lui apprenait que le descendant de la lignée des Uchiwa était toujours vivant ? Son esprit s'était embrumé durant plusieurs heures, et maintenant encore, il était un peu flou. Mais il avait tirer une conclusion claire et nette : S' il n'y avait, ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de chances pour que Sasuke soit vivant, il miserait tout ce qu'il avait et le chercherait jusqu'à ce que ses espoirs sont réduits à néant…

A suivre… 

Mot de l'auteur : Chapitre un peu court, je suis désolée ! Sinon, j'aimerai remercier Calliopé et Neo303 pour leurs gentilles reviews !


	4. Chapitre IV

Je me souviens de toi

Disclaimers : Aucuns des persos ne m'appartient malheureusement !

Chapitre IV 

Kassue avait fait son bagage, emportant avec lui les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient. A savoir, quelques vêtements. Sinon, des kunais de son frère et un peu de nourriture. Il était fermement décidé à prendre à présent le contôle sur sa vie. Il ne voulait plus d'un Itachi sur son dos à longueur de temps, il ne voulait pas non plus de ses remarques désobligentes, de ses coups permanents et de ses allusions auxquelles il ne pouvait rien comprendre. Bref, s'en était fini de lui, il avait d'ailleurs été bien stupide de le laisser seul une semaine entière, n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il était un peu nerveux ces derniers temps ?

Le jeune homme couvrit les deux tiers de son visage par un tissu noir, on ne voyait à présent que son œil gauche. Il souria. Adieu Itachi.

Sakura avait appelé Kakashi et lui avait fait part de sa rencontre innatendue. Depuis, une équipe parcourait les environs deux fois par jour.

L'adolecente, assise dans la forêt se massa la cheville, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait cessé de parcourir les bois à pied, à la recherche de Sasuke. De dépit, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, qu'elle essuya vivement : que dirait-il s'il la voyait dans cet état ? Pour le retrouver, elle voulait lui paraître jolie et fraîche, comme si rien n'avait chang

Pourtant, elle avait les traits tirés par l'angoisse, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements abîmés suite à ses recherches désespérées. Elle sortit de sa poche une petite photo de son amour de toujours et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si compliquée ? Les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples ? Itachi mourait, Sasuke tombait dans ses bras, ils se mariaient, avaient beaucoup d'enfants et tout le monde était heureux. Non, bien entendu, cela n'existe que dans les contes de fées. Elle ria nerveusement à ses propos dénués de sens et tout à fait stupides…

Naruto mangeait -comme d'habitude- dans son restaurant préféré. Des ramen. Il se léchait déjà les babines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici avec la conscience pratiquement tranquille. Sasuke était vivant apparemment, et après un bon petit bol, il le retrouverait, c'était certain. Son moral était revenu, tout comme son appétit !

On le servit et il commença à s'empiffrer. Alors qu'il commandait un enième bol, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au village auparavant. C'était un adolescent de son âge aux cheveux bruns et aux habits noirs. Son visage était, comme Kakashi, couvert par un masque noir…

Il repensa soudainement à ce que lui avait dit Sakura : «…et il était en noir, son visage était masqu »

Naruto prit le garçon par l'épaule pour le retourner vivement vers lui :

-Sasuke !?

Un sharingan venait de s'allumer dans l'œil de celui auquel il faisait face…

Itachi frissona. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait peut-être pas du laisser Sasuke seul…C'est vrai qu'il était un peu étrange ces derniers temps… Il repensa au tournant de la vie de son frère, trois années auparavant. Il l'avait bien eu… Avant qu'il n'est brûlé son soi-disant corps, Sasuke avait fait une permutation, ni vu, ni connu et s'était caché dans un arbre. Après qu'il soit parti, Itachi s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un le poursuivait. Sasuke. S'était ensuivit une nouvelle bataille au cours de laquelle Itachi n'avait cessé d'avoir l'avantage, son frère étant beaucoup trop affaibli et ne voulant pas admettre la fuite. Après un coup porté à sa machoire, Sasuke était tombé, la tête la première sur un tronc d'arbre. Il ne s'était pas relevé. Itachi avait alors eu un idée. Il voulait torturer un peu ce membre de la famille Uchiwa, le second après lui. Seulement, quand il s'était réveillé, il ne se souvenait de rien. Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? avait-il pensé méchamment. Après tout, si il ne se souvenait de rien, n'était-ce pas une aubaine ?

Mais maintenant, les attitudes étranges de Sasuke lui revenait encore et encore. Oui, il se tramait quelque chose derrière son dos, mis en place par son petit frère, et il ne le supportait pas…

A suivre… 

Mot de l'auteur : Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews ! J'aimerai aussi m'excuser car j'avais coincé l'accès aux reviews pour ceux qui n'étaient pas inscrits à FF.'' Heureusement que m'a prévenue !


	5. Chapitre V

Je me souviens de toi

Disclaimers : Aucuns des persos ne m'appartient malheureusement !

Chapitre V 

Naruto tenait fermement le bras de Sasuke, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore, qu'il ne s'échappe en un coup de vent. Kassue, lui, observait Naruto. Ces cheveux blonds, cette combinaison orange fluo et ces grands yeux bleus, pétillants…Tout cela lui remémorait des flashs, comme Sakura avant lui.

-Sasuke, répéta lentement Naruto, en détachant bien les syllabes de ce prénom, si longtemps resté tabou, tu te souviens de moi ?

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas : Sasuke, Sasuke ? Pourquoi l'appellait-on ainsi ? Lui, c'était Kassue.

-Sasuke ! appela Naruto plus fort, secouant un peu son ami.

-Kassue, souffla finalement le brun.

-Kassue ? Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ? On se voit pas depuis trois ans et demi, on te crois mort ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est : « Kassue » ! Tu m'a oublié ou quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Kassue, répéta-t-il calmement.

Naruto se calma à son tour :

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer, mais tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, notre coéquipier. Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, tu te souviens ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Oh, le dialogue de sourd !! Tu réponds à mes questions et je répond aux tiennes ok ?

-SASUKE-KUN !!!!!!!!!!

Le cri désespéré, c'est Sakura, elle court à toute allure et enlace le jeune homme à l'étouffer. Elle ne veut pas se retirer. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Une éternit ! Elle l'avait cru mort, et voilà qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras : un rêve…

-Heu, Sakura-chan, il faudrait peut-être le laisser. Et puis, il y a un problème aussi.

-…

-Il se rappelle plus de nous.

Sakura se détacha lentement de Sasuke et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Naruto, l'effroi décomposait son visage.

-En fait, il croit qu'il s'appelle Kassue, et, apparemment, il me reconnaît pas, sinon, son accueil aurait été un tout petit peu plus chaleureux !

-Ne parlez pas comme si je n'existais pas, reprocha Kassue, j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Sasuke-kun, c'est moi, Sakura, tu te souviens ?

-…

-L'embête pas Sakura-chan, c'est déjà bien qu'il soit là, non ?

-Oui, dit tristement Sakura.

-Bon, tu nous accompagne, ordonna Naruto.

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-On est pas bouchés ! On va t'aider, après ! s'énerva le blond.

Itachi retourna rapidement à la cachette, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla :

-Kassue !!Je suis revenu !!!!!!!!!!

Personne ne répondit, il recommença encore et encore, tout en fouillant de fond en comble la maison. Rien. Son visage se déforma de haine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il allait payer, ils allaient tous payer.

Naruto et Sakura avaient emmener Sasuke dans leur petit appartement. Là, ils lui avaient expliquer calmement ce qui en était. Comment ils l'avaient connu, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient cru le voir mourir.

Sasuke en était bouleversé. Toutes ces informations sur sa vie, auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas… Ainsi, il n'était pas méchant, mais il avait vécu pendant trois ans et demi avec un meurtrier. Son propre frère qu'il devait tuer. Cela semblait si énorme et c'était pourtant vrai. Il le voyait dans les yeux de cette fille, Sakura, apeurée et heureuse, et de ce blondinet, excité et confiant.

Malgré toutes ces révélations, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Un faible sourire, certes, mais un sourire quand même. Il se sentait tellement bien, entouré de ces deux personnes. Ainsi, il s'appellait Sasuke Uchiwa et vivait pour tuer son frère. Et bien, il continuerait sur cette destinée…

-Sasuke ?apppela timidement Sakura.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour la première à ce prénom.

-Heu, je te prépare un lit à côté de Naruto…

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais si je reste avec vous, vous êtes en danger.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il va être furieux quand il découvrira que je suis parti. Et comme je viens d'apprendre que c'est un meurtrier, il vous tuera sans scrupules pour arriver à moi…

-Ah ça non ! s'écria Naruto, on a déjà failli te laisser mourir une fois, je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira pas !

Ils sourièrent. Oui, ils se serreraient les coudes. Mais, pourraient-ils y arriver seuls ?

A suivre… 

Kikou everybodyMerci encore à ceux qui reviewent, super gentil et très encourageant ! Donc, terminé le chap 5, ils sont trop courts, je sais mais sinon, j'en mettrai aucun en ligne, chuis trop lente !lol ! Ziboux à tous les fans de Naruto !!!


End file.
